The Spring Queen (S4-007)
The party finally makes it to the Spring Queen. Summary Having fought to the mountain on which the Spring Queen lives the party comes to the path that will take them on the last leg of their journey however it is overrun with wild plant life. This leads to a skill challenges details below After the skills challenge Orem alone is able to get through the plants. He finds a ten foot tall flower, with only really one option to put the charm. Orem climbs up on the flower and when he puts the charm on the plant is transforms back into Spring Queen. As Spring Queen returns to normal the other members of the group of freed from the plants. The Spring Queen soon becomes angry because the charm does match or clothes. Trelle suggests putting a glammer on it but that fails. However Ket quickly steps in suggesting that the party take her specs back to Master Althern to make a new charm matching the queen's beauty. The queen seem to find Ket cute and is open to the his idea. Once the group has Spring Queen specs they make haste and leave as respectfully as they can. On the way back to the Cerulean Academy of Magic Ket ask Gai if there is any why could make a charm to the queens specs to which Gai says no. Back at the Academy Spud and Master Althern agree with Gai assement of the Queens demands but they say there is little they can do about and she might forget and she might attack very soon is hard to know but it shouldn't stop Orem and the rest of the Torqueltones from moving on to the next seasonal wood. After a bit of discussion and advice from Master Althern, Orem decides that there next stop should be the Fen of Winters. Characters Players Characters: # Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen # Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew # Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian # Ket H'zard - Half-Elf Warlock played by Rob # Trelle Surestep - Elf Ranger played by Adriana NPC's # Spring Queen # Gai # Master Althern # Spud Mentioned # Master Hendren Skills Challenge DC for this Skills Challenge is 22, with 10 success's are needed and only 3 failures allowed. #Ket uses Arance '''to create of fire on this hand to light the way and burn some of the plants away. 1st Success #Orem use '''Acrobatics '''to dance through the planets. 2nd Success #Trelle uses '''Reception to let the party know when they are in trouble. 3rd Success #Torq iuses''' Athletics''' to use this ax to chop through the plants. 4th Success #Randus uses Arance to create a group of little bots find the best tunnel. 5th Success. #Ket uses diplomacy to keep the party motivated. 6th Success. #Orem use Arance to create a fireball. 1st Failure, the fireball cause the plants to grow back even faster #Trelle uses Athletics to force the party forward. 7th Success. #Torq tries to Intimidate the plants. 8th Success. #Randus uses Dungeonenering '''to fide a path through the plants. 9th Success. #Ket uses '''Religion to actavate his Raven Queen Soul is order to kill the plants. 2nd Failure, this causes the plants to die for a moment and they come back a black aura. #Orem uses '''Acrobatics '''which allows him to jump through the last opening in the plants and make it to the chamber of the Spring Queen. Skills Challenge successfully completed! Notes * Torq makes a comment that he was born at night * Master Althern mentions that Master Hendren places for refuges in the temple to Corellon. Links *Official Post *Mp3 Category:Episodes Category:Feywild Category:Session 32 Category:The Spring Wood Category:Skills Challenge Category:Season 4